


Blindfold

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6967471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles <br/>Characters: Donnie<br/>Relationship: Donnie/reader <br/>Request: Hi! I've never written an ask before so I hope I'm doing this right :P would you be able to write something where the 2k14 Donatello takes his crush(the reader) to an underground/hidden local treasure of NYC as a first date?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindfold

You paced the sewers, trying to settle your nerves. Yesterday, Donnie had asked you out. Well, kind of. You weren’t a hundred percent sure if he had asked you out in a romantic way or if he just wanted to spend more time with you as a friend. Either way, he had told you he would meet you here.   
Having known Donnie for nearly 3 years, you couldn’t help but fall in love with him, which only made it harder not knowing if he just thought of you as a friend or more. Either way, you were hoping you would find out tonight.   
He had warned you that where ever he was taking you was a little bit of a walk so you only wore little heels. Normally, you would have just worn trainers or flats, but due to Donnies height, you felt that you needed to wear heels otherwise you may end up the whole night staring at his chest (not that you would have complained but you wanted to see in his eyes too). You wore a plain [f/c] dress and a thin jacket since it was quite a warm night. Your make up was simple and your hair flowing freely down your back and framed your face. Since most of your time you were training or fighting crime with the boys, you thought it might be nice to wear something other than your fighting clothes.   
Hearing footsteps approaching, you turn and smile as Donnie round the corner, his eyes meeting yours. He beams at you, obviously happy that you were here. You see his eyes dart down to the dress and his smile get bigger, obviously noticing you had made an effort for him. It made him feel special when you would dress yourself up for him and him alone. If it had been Raph, Mikey or Leo, you would have worn just a plain top and jeans but seeing you in a dress was a lovely change.   
“Hey, sorry im a little late. Had to bribe Mikey with Pizza to stop him coming along.” He said as he approached you. You could see he was nervous.   
“Its fine. I think I was a little late anyways so we’re square.” You giggle, not wanting to tell him you were late because you were trying to look nice for him. He chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck and then fidgeting with his glasses a little.   
“You look lovely tonight.” His compliment made you blush as you smile.   
“Thanks. So, where are we going tonight?” You ask, trying to move the subject.   
“That’s a surprise. But I need to ask you to wear something.” Donnie became more nervous as he held out a black piece of cloth. You stare at it, a little confused as that would not fit you in any shape or form unless you wore it as a hair band.   
Donnie saw your confusion and took each end of the cloth in his hands and held it up at your eye level. You quickly caught on.   
He wanted to blindfold you. You took a sharp breath, not liking the idea of not being able to see where you are going. Donnie sees your hesitation.   
“Do you trust me?” He asks, his voice shaking slightly as he waits for your answer. You glance between him and cloth.   
“Of course I do, Donnie. I trust you with my life.” You smile at him before closing your eyes, indication for him to tie the cloth around your head, which he does.   
The material was soft and smelt like Donnie, which you weren’t complaining about. You opened your eyes just to see black.   
“Well, im blind as a bat, Donnie. This better be worth it.” You giggle raising your hand and moving from side to side in front of your face. No even light was getting through this.   
“I promise, it will be.” Donnies voice was soft as you felt him take your hand in his and start to lead you.   
It was strange, not being able to see. You realised what you took for granted with sight, like knowing if there was a slight gradient to the ground or if you were going to step on a stone.   
You ears pricked at every sound. It was a disadvantage of being friend with the turtles is that most of the time when you were out, there was someone trying to kill you.   
But you trusted Donnie and he would protect you.   
As if to reassure yourself of this fact, you reach out your other hand and place it on top of yours and his hand.   
Donnie didn’t speak the entire way, which was fine with you as it meant he was making sure you didn’t walk into a wall. The only time he did speak to you was when he was saying there was a step or other change to the path.   
You knew you must have left the sewers ages ago as the terrane was rocky and uneven, which lead to you falling over on your ankle a few times.   
“Maybe its best if we do this.” Donnie spoke and before you could ask what, he had lifted you in his strong arms bridal style. You gave a slight squeak at the action but didn’t protest as you lay your head on his shoulder.   
After another good 15 minutes, Donnie set you down on a flat spot.   
You couldn’t hear anything apart from Donnies breath and water. Not running water, but still water that was maybe just splashing against a wall or something solid but it was very faint. You heard him walk behind you and felt him undoing the blindfold as it fell from your eyes. Blinking slightly, your eyes took a moment to focus but when they did, you gasped.   
You were on the ledge of a massive cave. The ledge was about the same size of your living room and as you walked to the edge, you looked down and saw a crystal blue pool of water that sparkled and light up the cave. It was breath taking. When you turned, you saw a small picnic blanket laid out with a wicker basket placed in the centre along with some glasses.   
“Donnie, did you do this… for me?” You ask in disbelief as you turn to face him. He chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck and looking at his feet.   
“Of course.” He mumbles, smiling slightly as he glances up at you. The moment his eyes met yours, everything changed. You knew you didn’t just have a silly crush on him. You were completely and utterly in love with him.   
He was the first to break the eye contact, his cheeks a bright pink as he walked over to the blanket, kneeing down on it and patting the spot beside him.   
You quickly hurried to his side, kneeling happily. As he pulled the basket closer to you both, you couldn’t help but try and peak at what was inside.   
But Donnie just chuckled and turned his back so his shell covered the content of the basket. You sat back on your knees, huffing.   
When Donnie moved out the way, you saw he had a number of different sandwiches and treats, all of which were your favourite flavours.   
You smiled and had to resist the urge to throw your arms around his neck and hug him.   
“Lets dig in.” Donnie smiled at you, handing you a sandwich.   
\------------timeskip-------------------  
All the food was nearly gone and you were now leaning with your head on Donnies shoulder, just taking in the calmness. Donnies arm had wrapped an arm around your waist a while back but you didn’t mind. It felt right, sitting here with him. It wasn’t a uncommon for you and him to sit in these sorts of positions. You would normally fall sleep with your head on his shoulder or he would wrap an arm around you if you were lying with your head on his lap. If you ever had a bad dream and we’re staying with the turtles, you would sneak through to his room and he would happily let you into his bed, wrapping his arms around you and reassuring you he was there. Even when you weren’t there, you only had to send one text even if it was at 3 in the morning and he would be at your window in 10 minute. You quickly figured out that he had his phone on loud and it vibrated hard whenever you messaged or called him, which pleased you as it made you feel special.  
That was exactly how Donnie always made you feel.   
Your eyes fell on the material which Donnie had used to blindfold you sitting at the edge of the blanket.  
A idea popped into your head as you smiled, moving from Donnies side. You picked up the material and came to kneel in front of Donnie who was looking at you with quizzical eyes.  
“Do you trust me?” You ask him, saying the words which he had said to you when you realised he wanted to blindfold you. Donnie glanced between you and the blindfold.   
“With my life.” He half whispers.   
You smile and gently wrap the material around his head, hiding his eyes. When you sat back on your knees from tying it, you watched him move his head a little like what you had done.   
Gently, you lean in and slowly kiss his lips, feeling his stiffen a little as your soft lips met his. But he soon realised what was happened and started to kiss you back, reaching out and wrapping his arm around you to pull you closer onto his lap. You giggled into the kiss. He still had control even though he was the one who couldn’t see. You wrapped your arms around his neck, gently undoing the knot keeping the blindfold on.   
As you pull away from the kiss, you take the material with you. Donnies eyes didn’t open straight away, as though he was trying to memorise the kiss. But they snapped open when he heard your giggles. You were still perched on his lap, his arms around your waist.   
“Thank you for all this, Donnie.” You motion to the food basket and the cave to show what you meant.   
“[y/n], I would move the stars if it would make you happy.” Donnie smiled, rubbing circles on your back.   
“How about another kiss?” You bite you lip, batting your eyelashes as him as he beamed at you.   
“Or that.” He mused before leaning back in and kissing you again.


End file.
